logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Sprite (International)
Vintage Ad Browser *USASoda 1961–1974 Alternate logo *Flickr: Unrolled can from the 1960s 1974–1989 *Flickr: Sugar-Free Sprite Ad from 1982 In 1974, Sprite change its font and the text became green. In 1978, the orange star was changed into orange dot. 1984–1989 (North America) The "double-lemon" symbol was added over the I in 1984. Relaunch with a cleaner design. 1989–1995 (International), 1990–2003 (Asia) In 1989, Sprite changed its font and added the lines on the background. This logo is still seen on some glass bottles. Enjoy Sprite.png|"Enjoy Sprite" version Sprite logo 1992.png|Alternate version 1994–2003 (International), 1994–2006 (North America) In 1994, Sprite was relaunched with new and edgier graphics. They also dropped the words "Great Lemon Taste" from the can. The new design was launched with an urban-themed campaign and the slogan "Obey Your Thirst". After Sprite changed its logo in 2002 internationally, this logo continued to be used in the United States and Canada until 2006. This logo is still seen on some glass bottles. Spritelogo1994.svg Sprite can.jpg|Can Sprite bottle.jpg|Bottle *New York Times International logo (1994-2005) 2002–2010 2002–2005 (International), 2003–2007 (North America), 2003–2010 (Asia) In 2002, Sprite jazzed up the logo with new font that used outside North America. In North America, it is used as a secondary logo and was used on Tropical Sprite Remix in the United States in 2003-2005 and revived in 2015 as Sprite Tropical and in 2016 as Sprite Tropical Mix. It was also used on Sprite Ice in Canada until 2007. This logo is still seen on some glass bottles. SPRITE LOGO.JPG Sprite.jpg|Can Alternate logo 2004–2009 (International), 2005–2010 (Asia) In 2004, the yellow oval was replaced by the "double-lemon" symbol over the I. This logo is still seen on some glass bottles. Sprite logo 2004.svg SPRITE CAN.jpg|Can 2006–2008 (North America) Sprite.gif SpriteCan.jpg|Can *Press release *Speak Up 2008–present 2008–present (International) In 2008, Sprite jazzed up the logo once again, the font changes, added the silver border and the "double-lemon" was redesigned. The "splash" was used in the United States and Canada in 2008-2011 and then it was used internationally. The "splash" may vary across the countries. But it was still used in some countries, although it was not used again in advertisements beginning in 2014. This logo is still seen on some glass bottles. Sprite_logo2.jpg Sprite_2009.jpg sprite-can.jpg|Can 2008–2015 (United States) Sprite-12oz-1-.gif|Can 2014–present (International) In February 2014, Sprite updated the logo once again, and removed the "splash", and it is now used internationally. Spritelogo20142.svg 2016-04-12 17-22-13-800x500 c.jpg|Logo with the slogan "Born to Rfrsh" 2015–present (United States) In early 2015, Sprite changed their logo once again, but keeping the redesign except the lemons on the top were removed and the color was white, used as promotional cans and ads. Sprite new logo.svg Nas-Poetrys-Deep-Sprite-Can.jpg|"Obey Your Verse" can Category:International Category:Soft drinks Category:Food and drink in the United States Category:Food and drink in Australia Category:Food and drink in Indonesia Category:Food and drink in Malaysia Category:Food and drink in the Philippines Category:Food and drink in Germany Category:Food and drink in the United Kingdom Category:Drinks Category:Citrus sodas Category:Coca-Cola Category:Food and drink in Colombia Category:1961 Category:USA products Category:Chile Category:Chilean Drinks